


【DS+奧塔S】事件記錄

by shal303



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 搖籃事件過後，史庫瓦羅等人都受到了應有的懲罰。
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo, Ottavio/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 1





	【DS+奧塔S】事件記錄

搖籃事件過後，史庫瓦羅等人都受到了應有的懲罰，奧塔比歐作為瓦利亞的副首領，表面上是包庇照護尚未成年的他們，實際上則是受命於九代首領，暗中監視他們的一舉一動。

本該是這樣的，但奧塔比歐的「照護」似乎有些過頭了。

八年以來，史庫瓦羅一直受到奧塔比歐的特殊教育。

「你的頭髮也這麼長了。」奧塔比歐狠狠揪住他的長髮，毫無憐惜之心。「是為了那男人吧。」

被他壓在身下的青年沒有開口，沉默地忍受奧塔比歐恣意的凌虐。

#

迪諾一直默默在關注著史庫瓦羅的消息，從搖籃事件之後。

  
無奈瓦利亞的禁止接觸令，迪諾只能讓僱用專業人士來偷拍史庫瓦羅的生活照片。

傳來的照片中，有幾張讓迪諾憤怒到幾乎要撕碎手中無辜的相片，瓦利亞的副首領得意的笑著，一手摟上史庫瓦羅的肩，而史庫瓦羅即便一臉不情願，卻也沒有多餘反應。

迪諾很清楚，史庫瓦羅是被逼迫的。

好不容易逮到了一次機會，瓦利亞副首領帶著史庫瓦羅出席某個家族宴會，迪諾也讓羅馬利歐搞來了邀請函。

趁著奧塔比歐離席時，迪諾逮住了獨自一人佇立在牆邊的史庫瓦羅，不由分說地把他拉到隱密的角落。

「史庫瓦羅，告訴我，你是不是被奧塔比歐脅迫了！」

「關你什麼事。」史庫瓦羅雙手抱胸，態度不悅地瞪著迪諾，那拒人於千里之外的表情卻沒完全有嚇退對方。

「因為、因為我喜歡你呀！史庫瓦羅！」被逼急的迪諾不由自主地脫口而出。

聽到告白的瞬間史庫瓦羅呆了幾秒，立刻回過神來。

「你又能幫助我什麼。」史庫瓦羅回得淡漠且疏離，彷彿單方面地在他們之間畫下了一道深深的鴻溝，儘管迪諾不斷嘗試著跨越鴻溝、接觸史庫瓦羅，對方卻毫不領情。

「我一定會拯救你的！」

「哼。」史庫瓦羅忍不住嗤笑出聲，「廢物如你又能有什麼用，少給我礙手礙腳！」

對方壓根不把他的告白放在眼裡，同時冷酷無情地嘲諷了他。

#

不久，從羅馬利歐那兒得來的消息是，奧塔比歐被XANXUS發現他的背叛，被憤怒之火燒毀得一乾二淨。

終於，迪諾又再次碰上了史庫瓦羅。

那是戒指爭奪戰的前夕，史庫瓦羅隻身來到日本搶奪彭哥列戒指。

迪諾支開了阿綱他們，也沒有帶任何的手下，獨自一人追上了史庫瓦羅。

「史庫瓦羅，那一天的宴會，奧塔比歐的人正在監聽對吧。」

「那又如何。」史庫瓦羅仍緊緊抓著彭哥列戒指，連眼神也不願與迪諾對視，不放過絲毫逃跑的空隙。

「我知道史庫瓦羅你是怕我被捲入，才故意對我這麼冷淡的，對吧？」

「隨便你怎麼想。」

史庫瓦羅沒有否認，看在迪諾眼裡，沒有否認那就是承認了，他不由得一陣竊喜，傻瓜般的笑容完全顯現在臉上。

「等這場紛爭落幕後，我就會來接你回去。」

對方冷哼，沒有多做回應便逃離似離開了現場。

#

喜歡。

史庫瓦羅早已聽倦了這個詞，每每奧塔比歐將他壓在床上，把自己的陽物硬是塞入他的身體，總會在他耳邊不斷地重複。

「我好喜歡你…史佩爾畢……」

在奧塔比歐被XANXUS親手燒死之後，他以為自己總算能夠掙脫出這個迴圈，迪諾的突然現身卻讓他意識到，他始終無法逃脫。

#

奧塔比歐，瓦利亞的副首領，因背叛九代首領的嫡子·XANXUS，而被憤怒之火燃燒殆盡。

然而，另一份研究報告卻顯示，奧塔比歐除了對史佩爾畢·史庫瓦羅的連日侵犯，私底下對XANXUS並無二心，甚至人工島瑪萊·狄阿波拉襲擊佔領事件也非他一手策劃，而是另有其人。

至於，XANXUS是從何得知奧塔比歐的背叛呢？

策劃人工島瑪萊·狄阿波拉襲擊佔領事件的又是誰呢？

真相，依舊藏於黑暗之中。

#

「我說過，我會拯救你的，史庫瓦羅。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 點文，全數還完
> 
> 試著寫了一直很想寫的黑迪諾  
> 模仿一些隱藏彈2的寫作手法
> 
> 想不到居然能在兩天內寫完，我好棒  
> 之後想加長下篇幅


End file.
